CoStarring in Love
by PuRpLeDiRt
Summary: SD. Darien is a teen heart throb who plays in the hottest new tv series. The producers decide he needs a co-star and hold open auditions. Guess who wins the role, and maybe the heart of the star! Watch as the romance unfolds in some unusual situations
1. The Auditions

~*Hey guys, this is my first Sailor Moon fic, so I hope you like it!  I'm not big on receiving flames, but all criticism is welcome!  I've changed the ages a little bit to suit the story a little better.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!*~

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Co-starring In Love**

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

Chapter 1

***********************

"Darien, could you please come into my office for a sec?"  a voice called down the hall.

A tall man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes turned around to call back an answer.  "I'll be right there."  Darien Shields was tall, dark and handsome.  The newest teen heartthrob, he played Adrian Lee on the tv drama "Midas".  His character was a wealthy businessman that ended up hurting or messing up everything that became dear to him.

Finishing the important call he was with, Darien hung up the cell phone and made his way down to Mac Sullivan's office, who was the director for the show.  The door to the office stood open, and Darien leaned against the door frame and rapped his knuckles against it.  "Knock, knock."  He said cheerfully.  

Mac looked up from his desk to acknowledge Darien.  "Please, come in and have a seat."  Darien took a seat in the uncomfortable art deco chair that sat in front of the desk.  "Darien, I have been talking with the writers and the PR director for the show.  We have all come to the conclusion that we need to bring in a co-star for you, a love interest for your character to build a relationship with.  It'll help ratings."

Darien sat there for a moment to think about this.  "Ok, so why does that concern me?  I don't mind a co-star, as long as they don't steal the show."  Darien joked with a wink.

"Always the funny guy, huh?  Well, it concerns you because of the way the PR director wants to handle it.  Instead of doing a more private casting call, he wants to announce it to all of Tokyo and have what you could basically call a contest.  The catch is, you have to be there, because you are picking the lucky winner."  Mac took a deep breath and awaited Darien's comments on the matter.

"So you're telling me that I have to sit through something like a thousand audiences or something, then just pick on of the girls, who has no acting experience to come on the show with me?  Hold on now, how exactly is this supposed to help the show?  It takes me away from it and will hold back production by trying to teach a fangirl how to act?  I don't know about this…

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

            "Oh my gosh Sere, look!!!!"  Mina practically screamed while bouncing up and down.

"Mina, lower the decibels.  We still want to be able to hear, ya know?!" Raye reprimanded.  Serena, Mina, Raye, Ami, and Lita all stood in front of the Crown arcade's windows, with Mina staring at a poster.

"Mina, what is it?"  Serena asked with anticipation.

"Oh my gosh!  They are having an open casting call  for that new show "Midas".  The are looking for a co-star for Darien Shields."  Mina squealed with delight.  All of the other girls started to get excited, with the exception of Serena.

"Oh my, I could finally get my big break!"  Mina said excitedly.

A quiet Ami even perked up.  "It would look good on college applications…"

"He's quite the guy, maybe I could get him on a date."  Raye challenged.

Lita had stars in her eyes.  "He looks so dreamy.  He looks just like my ex- boyfriend."  Everyone groaned at this comment.  Mina noticed Serena didn't look too thrilled with the idea.

"I don't see what the big fuss is all about.  One, he is one of the biggest jerks ever and he's not that hot.  Two, think of all the girls that will be there for the casting call.  What are the chances that one of us would actually get picked for the role."  Serena said, bringing everyone back down to reality.

"Yeah meatball head, who would ever pick you.  You're such a klutz, you would trip over everything on the set!"  Raye insulted.

"That's so mean!  Take it back!"  Whined Serena.   Lita jumped in to save the day.

"How about we head inside and play that new Sailor V game?"

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

            It was the day of the casting call, and thousands of girls were all gathered down at the studio, vying for the dream part.  The five friends were among the thousands of girls there.

"I can't believe that I let you drag me down here.  Why did I ever agree it it."  Grumbled Serena

"Because you had nothing else better to do and this is how you got out of doing homework today."  Raye said pointedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."  Serena mumbled.

The room became silent as Mac Sullivan mounted the stage with a microphone.  "Hello ladies, and welcome to today's open casting call.  I'm the director for the show, Mac Sullivan.  Ok, here is how things are going to happen.  Everyone one is going to be looked over by the panel and do a voice test.  I hate to sound mean, but we are looking for a specific type of person.  If you pass the physical appearance check and they believe you had a television voice, you will but put in a group for the next test.  We give you a few lines to read and a way to interpret them, because we want to see what you can do on the spot.  Finally, out of those ladies, 20 lucky ones will be selected to read part of a scene with Darien.  That's how we will pick the girl.  Everyone ready?  Let's begin."

"Wow that sounds intense."  Lita said, beginning to get a little nervous.

"Don't worry about it.  We're just here to have fun, because like Serene said before, what are the chances of one of us actually getting picked?"  Ami said to try to calm Lita's nerves.

"Speak for yourself."  Raye said with a flip of her hair.  "I know he'll pick me, how could he not?"

Serena mumbled something under her breath that was not for Raye to hear.

"What was that, Meatball head?"  Raye said, getting a little angry.

"Nothing, nothing…."  Serena said with a smile.  The comments were forgotten as they got in line.  They started to chat about the girls in front of them that were passing in front of the panel.  They watched as one by one that the girls we either being passed up or continuing on to the next stage.  Within two hours, they were near the front of the line.  Mina was beginning to go crazy with anticipation.  They were trying to decide who would go first.  Serena finally gave in because no one wanted to go first.  

"I probably won't make it past them anyways.  You guys just need to act normal and stop hyperventilating Mina!"  Serena scolded.  Soon, it was Serena's turn before the panel.  'I'm glad I wore my favorite outfit, it makes me feel a little more comfortable.'  She thought.  Serena was wearing a turquoise halter top that came below the bust line where the middle had a slit that tapered down to the sides.  She was also wearing white capris with strappy platform sandals.  Her blond hair was done in the usual buns, with the wispy ends the kept flying everywhere.  She stepped in front of the panel with a smile on her face.  One of the men in the front smiled back and asked for her to state her full name and her age.

"Hi, I'm Serenity Solace and I'm 19 years old."  Serena stated with a smile.  The panel asked for her to turn around so they could get a full body view.  Then, the asked her to read the words written on the paper so they could get a voice sample.  "Hi, I am auditioning for a part in the tv series "Midas."  This is a test so that I may give a voice sample to those people who make up the panel."  

The panel grouped together to decide whether they should allow her or not.  It didn't take long because the decision was unanimous.  They told Serena to step over in front of the wall to have her picture taken for reference.  They gave her a number and asked her to stand with the small crowd gathering in the other room.  Shortly later, she was joined by Raye and Mina.

"Where are Lita and Ami?"  Serena asked, a little nervous.  

"Um, well, they decided Lita was too tall, she would have been overpowering on tv, and Amy didn't speak loud enough, because the microphone wouldn't be able to pick up her soft voice."  Mina said with a little laugh of nervousness.  At Serena's shocked look, Mina quickly responded.  "Don't worry though, they really didn't want to be on tv, they just wanted to be with us, and they wish us the best of luck."

Serena was upset that they weren't all together, but that was forgotten as Mac Sullivan requested everyone's attention again.   "People please.  Now we will be doing an interpretive reading.  Please form a line to your left."

After everything was all said and done, Serena and Raye had passed, but Mina had been too nervous and just completely messed up.  She was upset, but realized that she was glad she didn't do that while on camera.  Raye and Serena were two of twenty girls that had passed.  They were beginning to get excited because they would actually get the chance to met Darien Shields.  Raye decided that she should be in front of Serena so she could go first.  Raye's reasoning was that they would see how spectacular she was that no one else would be any kind of competition.  Serena just decided to let Raye think what she wanted because if she corrected her, it would turn into a huge argument that Serena did not feel like having.  About 30 minutes later, Raye was called into the room to read lines.  Serena waited patiently as Raye went.  About 7 minutes later, Raye came out with a smile on her face.  

"So, what happened?"  Serena asked.

"Oh, they loved me, I could see it in their eyes, but they are just going to be polite and listen to everyone else."  Raye said with a smirk.

'Uh huh, sure, that just means that Raye is trying to assure herself of that.' Serena thought as she heard her name called.  She got up from her seat and slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  Wearing one of her best smiles, she walked over to where Mac Sullivan, the producer, and Darien were standing.

"Serenity Solace?"  Mac questioned.

"Yes sir, that's me."  Serena replied cheerfully.

"Please take that excerpt from the script and take a minute to read over it.  When you are finished, we will have you read with Darien to see how you adapt."

Serena quickly looked over the lines and determined the mood of the scene.  It was set in a restaurant, and apparently it was the first date for Darien's character and the co-star to be picked.  'Ok, I can do this, just be yourself Sere and everything will be ok.  Just take a deep breath.'  She thought.  Looking back up at Mac and Darien, she signified with a smile that she was finished.

"Ok Darien, you start us off."  Mac said.  "Serena, you will be reading the part of Angel, Adrian's date for the evening."

"Angel, you look lovely tonight."  Darien said in a husky voice.

"Well, thank you, but I have to say, you don't look quite so bad yourself."  Serena said with a little giggle.

"Ah, Angel, what you do to me I cannot describe.  Do you feel it?  We have a connection of some sort."  Darien said, taking Serena's hand.

"A connection, yes I feel it too.  Adrian, what exactly do you feel for me?"  Serena answered with a husky voice, her eyes were burning holes into Darien's

"Would I be too forward if I asked if I could kiss you?"  Darien asked, leaning close.

Serena closed the gap even more, lowering her voice to just above a whisper.  "Well, I do like a man who's more action and less talk."

"Cut!  Beautiful people, beautiful.  You actually had me believing it."  Mac said with a smile.

Serena smiled back.  "Thank you sir, I hade fun."

"We'll give you a call if we decide to use you."

"Ok, and thank you."  Serena replied happily as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Mac turned to Darien.  "Wow, that was some acting.  You two really have a connection there.  Everything seemed to just happen.  Nothing was strained.  It looked effortless."

"Yes, there was something there.  I didn't even really have to try.  It came so naturally.  There's something about her."  Darien replied, but his mind was beginning to wander.  'There is really a connection there.  I believe that you and I might just be seeing more of each other Serenity Solace.'

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that.  I really like the way the plot is going, so please tell me what you think!  REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  I had a lot of fun writing this.

~*PuRpLeDiRt*~


	2. Breaking it to Raye

~* Hey again!  Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed!  I was glad to get positive feedback!  So I'm continuing with the story.  Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.   Also, don't get discouraged with the relationship I'm starting with Serena and Darien.  There will be many trials and tribulations for them and they won't get together that easily.  Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!*~

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Co-Starring In Love**

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

Chapter 2

***********************

            It was the day after auditions, and the girls were meeting at the temple where Raye was now the priestess of, since her grandfather had retired.  The girls couldn't stop talking about the previous day's events.  While Serena kept quiet about her audition, because she didn't want to jinx it, Raye kept telling her story over and over again, making it a little more embellished each time.  She made sure her phone was right by her side.  Every little noise made Raye jump and grab the phone.  Raye was so sure that they would call her.  They had all been together since noon and it was now 3:30 in the afternoon.  The group decided to break and go their separate ways.  Serena had gone and gotten in her car to go home.  She wanted to finish the movie that had been sitting on her table for the past three days.

            On the way home, Serena heard her cell phone ring.  While trying to keep her eyes on the road, Serena dug through her purse trying to find the phone that kept ringing.  Finally having it in her grasp, she flipped it open and answered with a "Hello?"

            "May I please speak to Serenity Solace?"  A male voice asked on the other end of the phone.

            "This is she."  Serena answered cheerfully.

            "Hi Serenity, this is Mac Sullivan.  We met yesterday at the auditions."

            "Oh yes, hello Mr. Sullivan."

            "Please call me Mac, everyone else on the set does, and we were all hoping that you would want to join us.'

            "Are you serious?  Are you sure you mean me?"  Serena was in complete shock.

            Mac laughed at Serena's reaction.  "Yes, I do mean you.  Filming begins next Monday, so if you want to stop by the studio to pick up your script, you can go ahead and start learning your lines.  While you are there we can go you're your contract for you to sign.  Oh and when you stop by, go and talk to Darien.  Maybe you two could rehearse your lines together.  See you later!"

            "Bye…"  Serena trailed off, dropping the phone in her lap.  She was in so much shock that she was still in a daze.  Recovering as she pulled into her driveway, she grabbed the phone and called Mina up.

            "Hello, Mina?  Oh my gosh, you have got to come over right away!  No, I can't tell you over the phone.  No, no, nothing bad has happened.  Just hurry up and get over here."  Serena was gushing.  Serena hung up the phone and just stood still for a moment.  All of the sudden, she was dancing around, screaming "Yes, Yes, I got it!!!!"  Finally, she calmed herself down enough to walk inside her house.

            About 10 minutes later, Mina's car squeals into the driveway.  A frantic Mina jumps out of the car.  "Sere, Sere, what is it?"  she screams as she runs to the door.  Serena appeared at the door with the largest grin on her face.  Grabbing Mina's hand, she yanks her inside and slams the door.

            "I just got a phone call, want to guess who it was from?"  Serena said excitedly.  Seeing the blank stare on Mina's face, Serena continued.  "It was Mac Sullivan, the producer of 'Midas', telling me he wants me to join the cast and that I should go pick up my script and rehearse with Darien!  EEEEEEEE!"

            Mina's blank expression turned into one of shock.  The grab each other's hands and start jumping up and down, screaming.  After about 5 minutes of this, the girls calmed down enough for Mina to start asking questions.  Most of the questions were common sense ones, but then she asked one that really stumped Serena.

            "Hey Sere, how are you going to tell Raye?  I mean, you know, she thought that the job was hers."  Mina asked with concern.

            "Um…well, I hadn't thought about that.  I guess I'll just have to come out and tell her.  Maybe it will go better if I promise to try to hook her and Darien up.  I mean, that was the real reason that she wanted the job."  Serena reasoned while twiddling her thumbs.

            "Yeah, I guess that might work.  But for right now, let's not think about that, ok?  How about we go shopping and buy you a new outfit to celebrate and for you to show up in that will knock Darien's socks off!"  Mina giggled.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

            Several hours and purchases later, the two girls exited the mall with loads of bags being dragged to the car.  After depositing the bags into the trunk of Mina's car, the two jumped in and headed back to Serena's house.  While driving back, the two of them were singing along to the radio, belting out the words, with giggles mixed in.  It was something they hadn't done in years.  Both were having such a good time that the thought of having to break the news to Raye had completely slipped their minds.

            Soon, the girls had arrived at Serena's house.  Mina helped Serena carry the bags of clothes inside while Serena went to make tea for them.  On her way into the kitchen, she noticed a flashing red light.  Going over to it, she saw that she had a message on her answering machine.  Pressing the button, the message played back to her.

            "Sere, it's Amy.  Raye, Lita, and I are at the shine, were doing a girl's night, so when you get this, head this way, ok?  We trying to cheer Raye up a little and make her forget about the phone call she's hoping for.  See you later, bye!"

            The automated voice came on afterward informing Serena that she had no more messages.  She deleted the one from Amy and went to find Mina.  "Mina, where are you?"

            "In your room, raiding you closet."  Mina's voice carried into the kitchen.  Serena walked into her room to find a puddle of clothes on the floor that was continually growing by the second, and the butt of a certain blond haired girl, who's body was hidden by the closet door.

            "Hey, Mina, how about we save this for later ok?  Amy call and said they are having a girl's night at the shine, so we need to head over, ok?  And you need to help me find a way to tell the girls, mostly Raye, that I got the part."

            "Yeah, ok, um… give me a sec."  Mina said while trying to climb over the massive mountain of clothes that blocked her exit from the closet.

            After Serena had help rescue Mina from the treacherous clothes mountain, the two girls grabbed their coats and headed out the door to the shine.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

            Fifteen minutes later, the two girls arrived at the shine and decided they would wait to tell Raye about the part until they had a better idea.  Both of them had not actually formulated anything, so they figured they would tell Amy and have Amy help them.  Serena opened the door to the shrine and called in.  "Hello, is anybody home?"

            "Hey Sere, come on in, we're in the living room."  A voice called from within the house.

            Mina and Serena found their way into the living and before them was two girls on a couch and one on the floor, who was clutching the telephone while watching tv.  Mina looked at Serena, who responded with a sigh. How were they going to tell Raye?  Serena just couldn't bring herself to do it.

            "Hurry up you two!"  Lita called from the couch.  "It's about to start."

            "What's about to start?"  Serena questioned with a confused look.

            "The new episode of 'Midas' is about to come on."  She responded.

            "Yeah, and they are going to announce who got the part to play opposite of Darien Shields."  Raye chimed in without taking her eyes off of the tv.  

            Serena and Mina went to grab a spot on the couch.  The opening for the show started and when they showed Darien's picture, a couple of sighs were emitted, from all of the girls except Serena.  She instead just rolled her eyes, because she couldn't believe they were so infatuated with someone they didn't even know.

            "He's so dreamy.  He looks just like my ex boyfriend."  Lita sighed.

            Amy turned to look at Lita.  "I agree with your first statement, but Lita, why does every boy you see remind you of your ex boyfriend.  I have no clue what he would look like because every guy you say that about looks completely different."

            "Oh, hehehe, um…"  Lita blushed.

            All five girls sat and were completely engrossed by the show that played before them.  At the end of the show, all of them were disappointed because they hadn't had enough of the show.  All attention was turned back to the tv as Mac Sullivan appeared on the television.

            "And now, for all of those who have been waiting, I'm here to announce the name of the girl who will be taking on the role of Angel Fenton.  She will be appearing within the next couple of episodes, so keep a look out for Serenity Solace!"

            Serena groaned, Mina held her breath, and the other three girls turned to stare.

            "Are they serious, you got the part?"  Lita questioned.

            "Um, yeah, I got the call earlier today…"  Serena said trailing of and looking down into her lap.

            "Why didn't you tell us ear-, oh."  Lita said, stopping herself when she realized she already knew the answer to that question.  Serena lifted her eyes to look at Raye, who was staring daggers at her.  Raye jumped up, slammed the phone onto the floor, and stormed out of the room.

            Serena wanted to cry.  She never wanted to hurt Raye, but why couldn't Raye be happy for her?  She just couldn't understand.  They were close friends and Raye shouldn't let this come between them.

            "Serena, it'll be ok, I'm happy for you, and I know, inside, Raye is too.  She's just jealous and it will take her awhile to get over it.  I'll go talk to her."  Amy consoled.

            "I'll go with you, I want to apologize to Raye for not telling her."  Serena said with a note of sadness in her voice.  The two girls walked down the hall to Raye's room, where Amy knocked on the door.

            "Raye, please open up.  It's Ami and Serena.  We really want to talk to you."  Ami said to the door.

            There was silence on the other side, then the girls her the fumbling of the lock.  Raye opened the door, and anger was written all over her face.  "SERENA, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, AND DON'T YOU EVER BRING YOU'RE FILTHY ASS BACK HERE!"  Raye screamed at the top of her lungs.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

Hey guys, I know, this chapter was kinda slow, but it had to happen, so now that that's out of the way, the plot is beginning to take shape, and the next chapter should be very interesting.  Please keep Reviewing to let me know what you think.  I love to get feedback from you guys!

~*PuRpLeDiRt*~


	3. Introductions

~* Hey again!  Thank you SO much to all of you that reviewed!  You motivate me to write!  Just keep that in mind for the future!  *wink wink*  No, seriously though.  And one of these times I will get around to thanking all of you in a more personalized manner.  So, this chapter will start the relationship between Serena and Darien.  Hope you like the way I handle it!  Enjoy and REVIEW!!!*~

DISCLAIMER:  Nope, don't own Sailor Moon.

Co-Starring In Love 

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

Chapter 3

***********************

            Serena walked out of the shine with a numb look on her face.  'What have I done?'  she thought.  'I can't believe I hurt one of my best friends like that.  Maybe I should just go down to the studio and tell them I can't do it.'  Serena felt so bad that this had happened.  The other girls tried to console her after Raye screamed for her to get out.  Mina told her that Raye was just jealous and this was the opportunity of a lifetime.  The producers apparently saw something in Serena that they thought was special.  Mina told her not to give it up.

            Serena sighed.  She was so confused and had no clue what to do.  She decided the best thing to do was to head home and get some sleep.  She could sort out her thoughts that way.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

Serena lay in bed, tossing and turning trying to figure out what to do.  She wanted to do this more than anything, because She had finally found something she was good at.  Raye just didn't understand that.  But, on the other hand, Raye had been one of Serena's good friends for a long time.  She had been there through the family troubles, the failed tests in school, and even the boyfriend breakups.  'Maybe I should just go down to the studio and see what happens.  Maybe I won't like it, and there, problem solved, although, it might take awhile to get Raye to forgive me.'  A deep sigh and nothing more was heard, except for the quiet breathes of the sleeping girl.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

            The next morning, Serena had woken up early after a night of troubled sleep.  After taking a shower and styling her hair in her signature buns, she went to her closet to pick out an outfit.

            'Hmm… what to wear…'  After ten minutes of throwing clothes around her room, she finally decided on a pink one-sleeved shirt and a denim skirt that came to her knees.  She grabbed a pair of pink flip-flops, her keys and purse, and headed out the door.

            Twenty minutes later, she pulled up to a building labeled Crescent Productions.  At the gate, she stated her name for the guard, who gave her a pass, and admitted her into the building.  Standing in the vast glass-encased foyer, Serena stopped to look at everything all around her.  The building went up several stories high, and the massive columns and arches left Serena in awe of them.  Regaining her senses, she walked toward the reception desk set against the wall opposite of the entrance.  The receptionist looked up from the desk to ask Serena if she needed any help.

            "Um, yeah, I'm Serenity Solace, and I have no clue where to go.  Mac Sullivan told me to come by to sign a contract and pick up a script."  Serena stated nervously.

            "Of course, Ms. Solace.  Congratulations, by the way.  Mr. Sullivan is expecting you.  He's on the fourth floor at the end of the hall."  The receptionist responded warmly.

            "Thank you."  Serena replied as she turned to go get on the elevator.  After she entered, she pressed the button for the fourth floor and took a big breath.  Slowly exhaling, she chanted to herself, "I can do this, calm down Sere, you already got the part.  You are doing the right thing.  Raye will get over it, especially if I set her up with Darien."  She snapped back to reality as the elevator halted and she walked through the opening doors.  Cautiously, she walked down the hall, trying to find the office without looking too lost.  Coming upon the last door on the right, she knocked softly.  A voice could be heard inside that told her to enter.  She opened the door just enough to poke her head inside.

            "Mr. Sullivan?"  Serena questioned timidly.

            Mac looked up from his work.  "Ms. Solace, welcome, come in and have a seat.  Oh, and please call me Mac, everyone else does."  He smiled, encouraging her to relax from her tense state.  "So, I guess I'll begin with the contract.  This is a standard contract with Crescent Productions.  Please, feel free it read over it and if you have any questions, I'll be more than willing to answer them.  Serena looked over the contract and could find nothing wrong with it.  Taking the proffered pen, she neatly signed her name on the dotted line.  Reaching a hand over the desk, Mac shook Serena's hand and welcomed her to the company.  He bent over to open a desk drawer and removed a copy of the script.

            "Here is the script you need to learn.  Let me give Darien a call and he'll give you a tour of the company and should help you with your lines."  Mac picked up the phone, dialing Darien's number.  "Hey Darien, where are you?  Can you come upstairs?  Yeah, Serenity's here, and I wanted you to give her the grand tour and go over some of the lines.  No, I won't wait a half hour for you to finish whatever you're doing.  Now, please Darien."  Mac hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Serena.  "He should be up in a minute."

            About five minutes later, Darien appeared in the doorway of Mac's office.  Serena turned in her chair to look at him.  "Darien Shields, this is Serenity Solace.  Serenity, this is Darien."  Mac made the introductions.  Darien reached out his hand and Serena placed hers in it, thinking he wanted to shake hands.  Apparently they had different ideas, as Darien brought her hand to his lips.

            "The pleasure is all mine."  Darien said as his kissed her hand.  His eyes never lost contact of hers.  Serena was in a somewhat shocked state and numbly followed as he led her out of the room.  She slowly regained composure as she began to focus on the tour.  After familiarizing Serena with most of the building, they decided to head down to the food court at the bottom of the building to get some lunch.  Darien insisted on paying, which didn't bother Serena much.  They decided on Chik-fil-A, since both of them liked that.  They sat down at one of the tables and began to ask each other questions as they ate. 

            "So, Serenity Solace, quite an interesting name.  How did you come by that one?"  Darien asked, quite intrigued by the female sitting across from him.

            "My mother loves legends, one of her favorites was about a moon princess named Serenity.  So, I'm named after a mythical moon princess.  But please, the name is so formal, just call me Serena."  She said with a smile.

            "Serena huh, ok, I can do that."  Darien replied.

            "So, how long have you been acting?"  Serena was really curious to know.

            "I've been doing this for about five years.  I started when I was 17, and have been doing it since."

            'Ok, so that makes him 22.  Hmm…not too old, so I guess that means he's ok for Raye to date.  Oh yeah, that's right, I have to try to hook him and Raye up together.'  Serena thought.

            "So, I'm supposed to help you learn your lines, right?  Well, since it is hard to do that because of the noise around, and we've already wasted away the afternoon, how about you join me for dinner?  We can read the script together that way in a quieter setting."  Darien said, the wheels turning in his head.

            "Well, I guess that would be ok, because I don't have plans.  Would we be going somewhere casual, or do I have to change?" Serena questioned.

            "Since we're already dressed for it, I say let's just do casual.  I know the perfect place to go."  Darien replied.  "I can pick you up from your house later, if you want."

            "Um… sure, here, let me give you my address."  Serena said as she searched for a piece of paper in her purse.  After producing one, she took a pen and wrote down her address and handed it to him.

            Just as they were getting ready to leave, Darien takes all of his trash and puts it on Serena's tray.

            "Um, Darien, what do you think you're doing?"  Serena asked, beginning to glare at him.

            "Well, I figured you would be going to the trashcan anyways, so I thought you could take mine for me."

            "Well, I don't see either of your arms broken, so you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself."  Serena replied forcefully and placed the trash back in front of him.

            "But you are going that way, so why not do it for me?"  Darien asked, putting the trash back on her tray.

            Serena placed the trash back in front of him.  "Your legs aren't broken either, and you have to pass the trashcan to leave anyways, so you can do it yourself."

            Darien looked at her a moment, and forcefully put the trash back on her tray.  "Know your role, woman."

            'Oh no he just didn't.'  Serena seethed in her mind.  Her eyes reflected her anger.  Taking the tray, she dumped the contents into Darien's lap and stormed out of the food court.

            "So I take it dinner is off?"  Darien called out to her.  She never turned around to acknowledge him.  'Oh boy, I've done it now.'  Darien thought and he gathered the trash out of his lap and put it on the tray.  Walking to the trashcan, he dumped the contents of the tray into it and walked out of the food court.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

So, what did you think?  I know, I know, the chapters are getting shorter, but I promise to try to make them a little longer.  I told you that Serena and Darien's relationship wasn't going to be a breeze.  This is only the beginning.  Please REVIEW to let me know what you think.  Thanks!

~*PuRpLeDiRt*~


	4. Forgiveness

~*Hey again.  I'm trying to update as quick as possible now because I start classes again on Wednesday, and when that happens, there's no telling how often I will get to update.  THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED!!!  I just get so happy to see the all of the reviews.  I really didn't think my story was going to be that good, but all of you that reviewed gave me hope!  Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember, REVIEW! *~

DISCLAIMER:  Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon. Co-Staring in Love 

~*By PuRpLeDiRt*~

Chapter 4

**********************

            Serena had gotten in her car and drove off.  She was furious.  "I can't believe he said that! 'Know your role, woman!'  What the hell kind of comment is that?  That is definitely not a way to impress someone you're trying to take out to dinner.  Raye can have him for all I care."  Serena said to the emptiness of her car.  "And come on, 'So I guess dinner is off?'  After he made that comment he has the nerve to think I would still want to be in his presence?  Oh, he's got another thing coming to him.  This means war!"

            Serena had calmed down enough to grab her phone and call Amy.  "Hey Ames, what's going on?  Um, just out of curiosity, how is Raye doing?  That good huh?  I guess that means I should still try to avoid her if I don't want to deal with the wrath of Raye?  Ok, thanks Amy, and let me know if she decides to forgive me anytime soon."

            Serena hung up her cell phone with a sigh. 'Is it really worth it?  I mean, I feel like I'm losing a best friend to work with an egotistical jerk who is such a womanizer.  What have I gotten myself into?'  Serena wondered.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

            Serena pulled into her driveway and turned the car off.  As she went to get out, she saw out of the corner of her eye something on the passenger seat.  It was the bulky copy of the script.  Ah, the evil script.  A reminder of all of the problems Serena was trying to deal with.  She grabbed the script and headed inside of her house.  She checked her messages on her answering machine and found she had one, from Mina, wondering how the day had been at the studio.

            'I'll give her a call later.  I don't feel like reliving today's events again just yet.'  Serena told herself.  Finding that she had nothing of importance to do, she made herself a cup of tea and sat down with the tea, the script, and a highlighter.  She began highlighting all of her lines, trying to figure out how she would remember all of them.  She just knew she'd screw up.

            She had been sitting there a little over an hour when she heard the doorbell ring.  Pulling herself out of the comfy spot she had made for herself on the couch, she answered the door.  All she saw was a huge bouquet of roses, and a pair of legs.  Taking the roses from the man, she thanked him and signed for them.  Putting the massive arrangement down on the table in the hallway, she looked around until she found the card.  Opening it up, she read the message inside:

_Dearest Serenity,_

_            I am so sorry that things ended on a sour note.  I was just jesting with you, I never meant it seriously.  Please forgive me, I am begging you, because it fills my heart with sadness to know you are upset with me.  I wish to make it up to you.  Please, meet me tonight at Le Petit Paris restaurant at seven o'clock.  I will be waiting for you._

_My sincerest apologies,_

Darien Shields 

            "Oh, so he thinks a simple apology will do it.  While the gesture was sweet, I'm going to make him pay for it so he knows he shouldn't mess with Serenity Solace."  Serena huffed.  "And look, he's still thinking that we are having dinner together.  He has got issues."

            While Serena had been getting upset over the roses, she began to formulate a plan to fix a particular problem she had.  Plucking one of the roses from the arrangement, she grabbed a pen and scrawled a note on a piece of stationery.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

Raye heard a knock at the door, so she got up from her place on the floor to answer.  There stood Amy with a rose in her hand.  Amy extended the flower and the note in her hand out to Raye.  Raye took the items and just gave Amy a puzzled look.

            "Please Raye, just read the note and keep an opened mind.  I think you might be surprised."  Amy pleaded with her.

            Looking down at the note that was now in her hand, Raye opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper that it held inside.

_Raye,_

_            I know you are still highly upset with me over the matter of the show, but please, I beg you to read this.  I know you will probably never forgive me for taking the role, and now I regret the fact I may have lost one of my best friends.  Please, let me at least try to make it up to you.  Please go to Le Petit Paris restaurant at seven o'clock.  Your date, Darien Shields, awaits you.  I hope that this can make you happy for a little bit.  If he asks where I am, just tell him I have no desire to see him.  I hope that I may still be able to call you my friend._

_Your friend always,_

_Sere_

Raye just starred at the note in her hand.  She couldn't believe Serena.  She had just been set up on a date with Darien Shields.  THE Darien Shields.  Raye was in heaven.  Looking at the clock, she saw she had just over an hour to get ready.  Turning around, she saw Amy still standing there.  "Oh my gosh Amy, what am I going to wear?!"  Raye freaked out.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

Darien sat at the table in the restaurant, nervously glancing at his watch.  'Come on, it's 6:59, she's got one minute to get here.  Ok, maybe she got stuck in heavy traffic.  Yeah, that's it, traffic.'  Darien began to amuse himself by thinking of all the reasons why she wasn't hear yet. He saw someone enter, and he's head popped up.  'Oh, never mind, she has dark hair, not blond like Serena's.  Hmm… not bad looking though.  I could get her phone number.  Wait, No no no!!!  I'm here to apology to Serena, not to pick up dates.  Must focus on objective.  Come on, I can do it!  Oh no, the dark haired girl is walking this way.  Please let me be strong!'

            The dark haired girl stopped at his table.  Looking up, Darien locked eyes with her.  She wore a tight fitting red dress that went to the floor.  She smiled warmly at him.

            "Hi, Darien, right?  I'm Raye Hino, a friend of Serena's.  She said that she had no desire to see you, and so, she sent me in her place."  Raye said nervously.  

            "Well, I'm sorry to hear that.  But please, since you are here, have a seat and dine with me."  He gave her one of his dazzling smiles that usually knocked the socks off of girls.

            'Oh my gosh, he's even sexier in person.  Serena, I forgive you.  Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!'  Raye squealed in her head.

            Raye sat down and they chatted for quite some time.  Raye began to get curious.  She found him perfect in everyway, yet Serena must have found a flaw.  Why would she not want to see him?  Her curiosity got the best of her and she finally spoke up to ask Darien about it.

            "Darien, just out of curiosity, do you know why Serena would, as I quote, 'have no desire to see you?'"  

            "Um… I believe it has to do with something I said this afternoon.  She took it the wrong way, because I meant it as a joke."  Darien replied vaguely.

            "Normally, Serena has a good sense of humor and knows a joke when she hears one.  What did you say that she could have interpreted wrong?"  Raye asked inquisitively.  

            "Well, I was trying to get her to dispose of my trash for me, and I told her 'Know your role, woman.'"  Darien said, sheepishly.

            "Oohh, that was low, you are in big trouble now with Serena.  She does not take that kind of stuff lightly and will make you suffer."  Raye snickered.  "And what would posses you to say something so pig-headed and arrogant?"

            "Oh, nothing really.  It usually doesn't matter what I say, because girls hang on my every word.  I could have any girl I wanted, anytime."  Darien said, very sure of himself.

            Raye's anger was beginning to rise.  "Well, I see why Serena was upset.  The funny thing is, you don't have this girl, and never will, and you don't have Serena either.  JERK!"  Raye yelled.  Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the pair.  Raye stood up, throwing her napkin down on the table, and grabbed Darien's wine glass.  She turned the glass upside down, emptying its contents onto Darien's lap.  He just looked at her with wide eyes.  Raye stormed out of the restaurant.

            'Why me?'  Darien thought.  'Why do I find all of the psycho girls?'  Darien sighed to himself and paid the check.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

            Serena heard a knock on her door.  She had almost dozed off on the sofa while reading the script, when the abrupt knocking brought her back to her senses.  Heading to the door, she opened it to find Raye standing there in her dress.

            "Serena, I'm sorry I got so mad at you.  I shouldn't have been mad.  I'm glad you got the part, and they picked the best person for it.  And yes, I do forgive you, and thank you for the attempt to make it up to me, but don't do it again.  I wouldn't care if I never saw that self-centered jerk again!"  Raye got out in one breath.

            "Oh, so you see it too, huh?  Did he tell you what he did to me?"  Serena asked.

            Raye nodded in conformation and told Serena about her evening.  Raye looked at Serena in the eyes after she finished.  "I'm so sorry Sere.  Friends again?"

            "Raye, we never stopped."  Serena added with a smile.  The two girls hugged and talked about what had happened to them over the past couple of days.

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

-------------------------------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ --------------------------------

~*So, what did you think?  This story is just all over the place.  Don't worry, Darien will come to his senses soon enough.  I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but I hope all of you have enjoyed the story so far.  Please let me know any thoughts or comments you have.  Please REVIEW!  Thank you guys!

~*PuRpLeDiRt*~


	5. Dramatic Apologies

Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Not to make excuses, but I found it hard to motivate myself, since I am easily distracted. Plus, I just finished a grueling year of architecture, so cut me a break, please? Well, I do hope you enjoy, and I will try hard to make this a long one to make it up to you!

**Co-Starring in Love**

by PuRpLeDiRt

Chapter 5

Happy that they had made up, Serena slept much better that night. Waking up and feeling refreshed the next morning, Serena slipped into the shower to ready herself for the forthcoming events that the day promised. She knew she would have to deal with Darien today, and the idea did not please her. Well, at least she had learned her lines for the shoot today. That was no easy task. She had always thought acting was one of those easy things that any bimbo could do. Boy, was she wrong. It had taken her quite awhile to nail the lines for only two scenes.

Picking out a simple blue tank top and a pair of light stonewashed jeans, Serena left her hair down, knowing that her character, Angel Crestfall, would more than likely not were buns. Grabbing her keys, purse, and a quick breakfast, she headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are my actors? You know this scene doesn't work without them!" Mac cried out. As if on cue, the two actors stepped onto the set from opposite sides. It was the first time that either of them had seen each other all day long. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as the two glared at one another.

"What is wrong with you two? You know what? I don't really care right now, just as long as this scene goes smoothly. We do have a deadline to keep here people!" Mac said as he positioned the two on the set in front of them. "Ok, I'm going to set the scene for you. Adrian is still a bit depressed from his recent breakup with an ex-girlfriend, so his oh-so-concerned friends decide to set him up on a blind date. Angel, you enter the restaurant and look a bit lost. Turn to the hostess who will take you to Adrian's table. You know the rest from there, correct?" Mac summed up. His question earned him a nod from the actors.

--RESTAURANT SCENE--

Angel Crestfall, a gorgeous, slender blond in a striking midnight blue, slinky dress, enters the Italian bistro. Looking from side to side, she is not quite sure where to go. Approaching the hostess stand and stating her name and date's name, the hostess turns to lead her to the table.

Walking up to the table with a brilliant smile on her face, Adrian is struck by the way the soft lighting catches the natural highlights in her hair. He, being the gentleman that he is, stands as she approaches the table. Stepping around the table, the two exchange a hug and introductions. Adrian pulls out the chair for Angel to be seated, and seats himself across from her. Her brilliant blue eyes captured his attention during the conversation. He felt a sharp intake of breath as he heard her angelic laugh. The waiter took their order and returned with the food a short time later. After the meal, Adrian felt a need to share something weighing on his mind with her.

"Angel, I know we have only met, but in this short that we have been together, I felt this unexplainable attraction. We have some sort of spark there, you can not deny it." Adrian said as he took her hand.

"No, Adrian, I can not deny it. It must be your persuasive charm." Angel replied with a grin.

"Ah, you wound me, my lady, with your sharp tongue." Adrian jested as he feigned pain by grabbing his chest. "But really, I would like to see you again." Adrian stated as he began to lean across the table.

"I would like to see you again too." Angel whispered as she also leaned across the table.

"Would I be too forward if I asked for a kiss?" Adrian asked in a husky voice.

"I like a man who's all about less talk and more action." Angel replied in a sultry tone.

They began to close the gap between themselves. Both of the actors realized once they were close enough that their noses touched that Mac was not going to call cut. Darien leaned in a little further and closed the remaining gap between him and Serena. As their lips met, a spark was felt by both and ran down their spines. The simple kiss turned more passionate as both actors got lost in the kiss. Darien lifted his hand to Serena's cheek, and her hand lifted to his shoulder. As realization hit her, Serena reluctantly pulled away, and brought her hand to her lips. Her eyes glittered in the light and Darien searched them for a response. The moment was broken by a "Cut!" from Mac.

--END SCENE--

"Perfect, absolutely perfect! We won't need a second take on the one. It was brilliant. I was so caught up in the moment I almost forgot to yell cut. You two are perfect together!" Mac clapped and commended the two on their performance.

Serena was beat red as she realized everything. She had liked that kiss. No, she didn't just like it, she needed it. She felt so drawn to Darien in an unexplainable way, and this frightened her. "Um, I need to use the restroom." Serena mumbled and ran off of the set.

Before Darien could react and go after her to talk, Mac had come up and slapped him on the back.

"We couldn't have picked a better person in all of Hollywood! I don't know how she was brought to us, but I am glad she was. This show's ratings are going to be through the roof! "

"I am glad too. Perfect…" Darien trailed off as her was remembering that kiss. 'Wow', he thought, 'I have kissed a lot of girls, but that was no kiss. That was mind blowing. What could have brought this on? Why is she different?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena stood looking in the mirror in the bathroom. 'What is wrong with me? I enjoyed that… a kiss from that jerk Darien! How could my body betray me like this?' Serena thought. 'Well, it was perfect though, the setting, his eyes, and, hey wait! No, that jerk Darien, took advantage of the scene! It was just supposed to be a simple light kiss, but noooo!' Serena continued to battle in her mind.

After regaining her composure, she slipped out of the bathroom, looking both ways so as to not run into Darien. Making her way down to the costume room, she was half running, half walking, but just trying to hurry to get out of there. If only she didn't have to return the outfit now. Turning the corner with a sigh of relief, she knew the door to the room was only a couple of yards more to go. But as she turned the corner, she ran into an unexpected solid form. Knocking her off balance, she took a few steps back to regain control. Looking up to see what blocked her path, she looked into the eyes of Darien, the person she least wanted to see right now. Turning beat red, she dropped her eyes a bit.

"Watch were you're going, meatball head." Darien scolded with a grin on his face, thinking that he could ask her out later to discuss what had happened. Instead, her head snapped up at the comment and Darien could read the anger in her eyes. 'Uh oh, I think I blew it.' Darien began to regret his earlier comment.

Serena dashed around him and flew into the costume room, locking the door behind her. Darien just stood there, trying to figure out what had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Serena pulled her car into her driveway, she grabbed her cell phone and hit one of the speed dial buttons. "Hey Mina." Serena said into the phone. "Yes, I finished my first day on the shoot. Yes it went well, I'll tell you all about it later. Did you want to do a girl's night out? Oh, you are all at the shrine? Ok, how about I meet you guys there in about a half an hour. Sounds good? Great, see you then!" Serena hung up feeling better knowing she'd be spending the evening with the girls and not at home alone. She needed some outside opinions on what had happened.

After getting her mail, Serena walked through the front door and set her purse and keys on the small table in the hall. She flipped through the mail, finding it uninteresting. Going into her bedroom, she decided to shower, since being under those bright lights had made her sweat, she felt a bit grimy. After her relaxing shower, she dried her hair, threw on some clothes and a dab of make up and started to walk out the door. She halted in mid step as she realized there was a small package on her door step. Leaning down, she picked it up, wondering who it could be from. Opening the note that she found attached to the package, she began to read.

_Dearest Serena,_

_ I am truly sorry for any pain or anger I might have brought about in you. It was never my intention to upset you. I am sorry for taking advantage of the situation in the scene, and I hope that you'll forgive me. We will be working together for some time, and I would like for us to be friends, if you find it in your heart to make that decision. Please accept this as a small token of my friendship with you and as a sincere apology. I remembered that you told me your namesake was the legendary princess of the moon. When I saw this, I thought of you. I hope you like it._

_Until Tomorrow, _

_ Darien_

Serena carefully began to open the package. Lifting the lid, she emitted a small gasp. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. Inside the box was a necklace. A very thin silver chain with a pendent attached. The pendent was a crescent moon with a small stone attached at the bottom. It reminded Serena of the wand that held the Silver Imperium Crystal. Upon closer inspection, Serena was shocked to find the small stone was in fact a diamond. A tear glistened in her eye. 'He must have gone through so much trouble to pick out this perfect gift.' Serena thought. Closing the box, she put it in her pocket with the note and headed to the shrine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so, when I started to head out the door to come here, I found this on the doormat." Serena handed the girls the box and note. She had just finished telling them of the day's events. All three of the girls stared at Serena with open mouths after they read the note and look at the necklace.

"Wow, he really put a lot of thought into this." Lita said

"Serena, this is absolutely perfect. He picked this out and doesn't even know you that well. He's something special." Mina oohed and ahhed.

"Serena, you know, he does have his jerk-like qualities, but I think there is something else there, that he wants to show just you. I think maybe you should give him another chance." Raye said quite seriously. All the other girls were in agreement.

"Here Sere, let me help you put it on." Amy offered. She helped Serena put in on and they all stood back to see what it looked like. It was perfect; there was no other way to describe it. That necklace had been made for her.

The conversation fell apart with the mention of food. Lita had just baked some of her cookies and everyone's mouths were watering. The rest of the evening was spent watching cheesy chick flick movies and everyone crying. Around 11:00, Serena decided to head home, knowing that she would have a full day tomorrow.

"Bye guys, I'll call tomorrow and let you know how everything went!" Serena waved as she headed out the door. Pulling up into her driveway, she squinted her eyes, looking at this strange sight in front of her. Getting out of the car, she tiptoed to her front door, where she found Darien asleep, sitting on the ground, leaning against the door. She giggled slightly at the oddity of the situation. Kneeling down, she got close to his ear.

"Wake up sleepy head." She whispered into his ear. It was enough. Not expecting it, Darien jerked up and looked from side to side, seeming confused. His eyes met with Serena's as her danced with laughter. She was laughing so hard she was crying. Darien stood up and brushed himself off. Putting his hands on his hips, he stared at her, asking what was so funny.

"What are you doing here? It's 11:15." Serena questioned.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see if you had forgiven me." Darien said with his eyes dropped a little, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, is that all? Well, would you like to come in for a bit?" Serena offered.

"Sure, I guess." Darien said, stifling a yawn. It was then he noticed his necklace lying gently on her collarbone. "Did you like the necklace?" He questioned.

Turning around, with a slight smile on her face, she whispered her reply. "It was perfect Darien, absolutely perfect."

"Serena…"

"Yes Darien?" Serena questioned.

"I know I said in my note that I wanted to be friends with you, but now I don't know if that's possible." Darien said, and he watched Serena's face fall. He couldn't stand to see her look like that. "What I mean is, Serena, you do something to me that no other girl has ever done. I want you, I need you, and I'm willing to wait as long as you need to decide if you want to pursue something with me.

"Darien, I…" Serena didn't know what to say. Words didn't seem to escape from her mouth. She was happy that he felt the same way. That the kiss they had shared earlier wasn't meaningless to him. Since she couldn't describe what she wanted in words, she did the next best thing. She kissed him in a world shaking kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that actually didn't take that long to write. I was going to write more, but that seemed like the perfect place to end it, for now. So what did ya think? REVIEW Please and let me know. I know, I know, it was a little sappy, but hey, that's the kind of mood I'm in. And don't worry, this isn't how smoothly the relationship will go. It's going to be a bumpy ride! Until next time!

PuRpLeDiRt


	6. A Clinging Past

Hey again! I'm updating! Well, I'm trying to do that as much as possible considering I start school again in 4 weeks. I doubt architecture will give me much time to write. But I do hope that you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!!

**Co-Starring in Love**

--by PuRpLeDiRt--

Chapter 5

---------------------------

_"I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be"_

Serena woke with a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. A smile appeared on her lips as she recalled the events of the evening before. She and Darien had a bit of fun, kissing, talking, and just getting to know each other until about 2 a.m. when they realized they should get some sleep since they had another scene to tape.

Serena crawled out of the bed, slipped her fuzzy blue slippers onto her feet and padded into the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face, she felt refreshed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Something was different about her today. After several seconds of staring at the mirror, she figured it out. Her face was glowing, her whole body seemed happy, something she had not felt in a long time. Sure, she had been happy, but there was always a downside. She was thrilled when she had gotten this part, but that part had put her friendship with Raye on the rocks. 'Nothing could be this easy.' Serena told herself. "Today, nothing can get me down though. I'm going to be the optimist today."

With a bright outlook on the forthcoming day, Serena stepped into the shower. A half hour later she was out the door and on her way to the studio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Was that real? Did it really happen?' Darien look in the vanity mirror in his dressing room, trying to convince himself that this happy bliss he was experiencing wasn't just a figment of his imagination. 'Today is going to be a great day of filming… I get to kiss Serena again.' Darien thought as a smile appeared on his face.

"Earth to Darien! You okay?" Maureen, his hair stylist, jerked him out of his reverie. Readjusting his eyes to the surroundings of the room, he noticed Maureen was waving her hand in front of his eyes. "It's a girl, isn't it Darien?" Maureen said excitedly.

"I, um… don't know what you're talking about." Darien replied, shifting his weight in the chair, squirming uncomfortably.

"Oh, cut the act Darien. You may be an actor, but you need to work on lying. A very poor performance. So, who is she? I've never seen a girl affect you this way. Most of the time, unless I read it in a tabloid, I wouldn't have known there was a girl!" Maureen said with a wink.

"She's just someone who's unlike anyone else I ever met. Ok, is that good enough for you?" Darien emphasized the last part of his statement by putting a disapproving look on his face at her curiosity.

"Fine, that's good enough for now, but don't think I'm letting this subject drop so easily." She said with a yank of his hair. He jumped and gave her the evil eye.

"Watch it woman…" He growled.

"I'm done, stop your complaining. Good luck today." Maureen exited the room so the makeup artist could complete her work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok people, ready on the set?" Good. If all goes according to schedule today, we might do just a bit of extra filming. I've got a surprise for you, and even though you're actors, I want pure emotion, devoid of any knowledge of what's going to happen." Mac completed his speech and walked to where Darien and Serena stood on the set.

"Ok you two. This is after the restaurant scene. You two take a cab, have a conversation, and when it stops at Adrian's apartment, her invites Angel up, and on your way up in the elevator, things get a little heavier and when those doors open, I want you too lip lock and heading towards Adrian's door. Got it?"

Both of the actors acknowledge him with a response. Serena was starting to blush thinking about the scene and knowing that when she would be kissing him it would be her and Darien, not Angel and Adrian. She couldn't think of it in those terms, because it felt too real.

Taking their place in front of the entrance to the restaurant, Mac yelled "Action" and the scene began.

--SCENE--

"Thank you for such a lovely evening." Angel said to Adrian.

"Why don't we share a cab, so this evening doesn't have to end so soon?" Adrian questioned.

She agreed and he hailed the next cab. Opening the door, he helped her into the car and following suit, climbed in and shut the door. Figuring out that his apartment was closer, and it made more sense to drop him off first, Adrian informed the driver of the destination. "Fourth and Lexington please."

Turning back to Angel, began to ask her what she thought of going out to dinner with him next week. He never got out the question because Angel had started to speak. Each abruptly halted their speech and looked at each out. Laughing, Adrian asked her to go first.

"So, um, your ex-girlfriend, were you really hung up on her? Honestly, I don't want to be the rebound girl." Angel asked with her head dropped and looking at Adrian out of the corner of her eyes.

Adrian just looked at her with an expression of shock written on his face. "I, um… wasn't expecting that." Adrian began to try to loosen the tie around his neck, trying not to look uncomfortable. "You see, I thought that I had loved her. Apparently, she didn't feel the same way about me. And because of her actions, it helped open my eyes to the reality that I didn't love her, I had only talked myself into. Don't worry, you aren't the rebound girl. With you, what I feel is real; I don't have to put on an act around you." Adrian confirmed his statement by placing a gentle kiss on her lips, causing her to blush.

Realizing that the taxi had come to a stop, Adrian opened the door and began to climb out. Halfway out, he stopped and turned around. "Angel, the evening doesn't have to end here either. Do you want to come up for a bit?"

"I don't want this evening to end." Angel smiled at put her hind in his outstretched one. Adrian paid the driver and they walked into the building. Walking through the lobby, Angel giggled.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that it's so beautiful with all of the marble pillars, and I would never have imagined myself in a million years to be in a place like this."

"Well, you are, so get used to it." Adrian said with a smile and pressed the button on the wall to call the elevator. As the doors opened, Adrian stepped in and turned around. "Your carriage awaits you, milady." Adrian said with a bow and a sweep of his arm. Holding out his hand, he waited for her to place her own in his.

"Why thank you good sir!" Angel said with another giggle, took his hand and hopped in the elevator.

The elevator approached the top floor where the penthouse was located. As the doors open, Angel and Adrian stumble out. Their arms tangled around each other trying to grab onto what ever they could out of a passionate need. Their lips we caught up in a passionate kiss, each seeming not to get enough of a taste of their partner. With one hand on the wall, flailing around, tried to guide them to his door. Finding the door, Adrian pulled back slightly to take a breath. "Keys…" He whispered hoarsely. His hand went to his pocket to try to find them.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? I see, Adrian that you're already trying to replace me with that little slut." A dark voice brought the couple out of their own little world.

'Shit, I know that voice! I'm going to kill Mac!' Darien thought in his head trying to make sense of what was happening without loosing his composure.

'What's going on, this wasn't in the script! Darien's not freaking out though; maybe I should just play along.' Serena thought worriedly.

As the curvy figure stepped out of the shadows, both heads of the couple snapped toward the emerging figure, looking like deer caught in the headlights. A look of recognition crossed Adrian's face, and shock was written on Angel's.

"Karin…" Darien said with a growl, knowing that's how his character would address her.

--END SCENE--

"Cut! Brilliant, that was absolutely brilliant. You reacted perfectly to the surprise!" Mac clapped.

"Beryl, what the hell are you doing here! Mac, what is she doing here?!" Darien fumed, looking between the two.

"Darien, the writers thought it would be a good twist to the plot. I can't go against them; it's what they said the public wants!" Mac cried, exasperated.

"No, I'm not doing this!" Darien let Serena go and stomped off to his dressing room.

Serena was in a state of shock. She didn't know what was going on around her; all she could do was just stare at the woman who had infuriated Darien so much.

Finally, Mac saw Serena's confusion. "Serena, this is Beryl Fontaine. She's Darien's ex and played Darien's ex on the show."

Serena finally realized what was going on. Her lips formed a small "O" but didn't make a sound. Beryl walked up to her and got as close to her face as she could.

"I'm not done with him yet, so don't be getting any ideas of a fairytale romance with him, you little bitch. He's mine!" Beryl hissed in Serena's face. Serena coward back at the tone in Beryl's voice. All Serena could do was cry and run for her own dressing room, leaving behind Beryl with a smirk on her face.

'This is just the beginning…' Beryl thought with a cackle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know, kinda short, but this is where I wanted to end it. I had to set up the bump in the road, so hopefully now the story will pick up the pace. Btw, the lyrics at the beginning are from Switchfoot's "I Dare you to Move." I love that song and I thought those lyrics right there kinda described this chapter. Until next time, Please REVIEW and let me know what you think!

--PuRpLeDiRt--


End file.
